Blank Space
by khdayskh1314
Summary: I'm lonely, I want to go home, and I don't belong here. Why did I have to leave my home to study here? Missing you guys, I wait for a brighter future... Another RokuShi Oneshot based on the sequence of my life. Kind of a sequel to The World's Most Lukewarm Night.


**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

**Oh and as a mood setter, I suggest you listen to Kingdom hearts Dream Drop Distance's new track: Distant From You. From that cutscene when Sora and Roxas meet Xion. And I also suggest that you listen to it when reading the second and third sections of this story. If it ends before you finish, replay it.**

**Dozo!/Enjoy Another oneshot based on my current life…**

* * *

Our teacher assigned us homework.

On a **FRIDAY.**

Yes, as usual the whole class groaned, but there was something different about this assignment. We didn't even have to turn it In on Monday! After our teacher announced that to the class, I immediately knew that more than half of the class wouldn't do the assignment. But I wouldn't be one of them.

The assignment was quite a simple one. All we had to do was write a poem about our home. Seems easy right? All you do is write, 'I like home' with a little caption in the end and you're done.

Then if you think it all over, it's a whole different situation with me. My home wasn't here. The only reason I'm here is because I'm studying abroad in this country. My parents forced me to and we all know that we can't say no to our parents. My home was in Japan.

"Xion, it's time to go home. School's over," a voice brought me out of my reverie.

I shook my head in confusion and looked up. A dark auburn haired girl about my age stood in front of my desk staring at me. Her name was Kairi, and she was my only friend in this country.

My eyes blinked a couple of times and I replied steadily,"Oh hey Kairi," .

"'Oh hey Kairi' is all you have to say?" she laughed. "Come on Xion, let's go home okay?"

I painted a smile on my face. "Okay. I was just thinking about today's assignment."

"Yeah. I wonder what you are write about-if you're gonna write anyways."

"I'm not really sure…But I'll come up with something," I said.

Kairi just shrugged and walked outside the door motioning for me to follow. So taking my bag and one last glance at the classroom for the week, I left with Kairi.

* * *

The two of us approached the front of the apartment building where I lived for the time being. The apartment seemed dreary and desolate for a scary and obvious reason.

"Xion, I think it's going to rain soon. Do you want me to go with you?" Kairi asked me.

I shook my head and waved good bye then walked alone to my grandmother's apartment home on the very top of the building.

While walking up the steep steps, I thought about what I would write for the poem. Nothing came up except a flood of memories from back home. Sighing, I quickened my steps and finally reached my grandmother's floor. Like always, I reached inside my shirt and pulled out my necklace with a key strung on it then slowly unlocked the door.

I was met with the usual cold air and grey surroundings. The inside of the apartment building was almost always dark since my grandmother hadn't retired yet and was always working. I flipped on the light switch and walked over to my small room.

My room only had a bed and a desk. I've tried my best to brighten things up a bit but I guess my efforts haven't worked that well because every time I walk into this room, I always feel gloomy. The blue wallpaper hasn't really done anything to help and the bed still had its bland sheets. Almost everything in the room seemed to have a bland or dark color.

I set down my backpack beside my desk and flopped down on my bed and thought about my assignment. Staring at the ceiling, I let out a sigh of air in boredom and thought about what my poem should be about.

My mind wandered though the depths of my brain. The topic: Home. I thought continued to roll around in my brain for minutes which strangely had a soporic effect. My eyes drooped down as I grew sleepy, but I persuaded myself to not sleep since I had to think about my poem. I wanted to finish it today.

Then I had an Idea. It was a small one I tell you, but at least it was something to build on. Shaking my head, I jumped off of my bed and walked over to my desk on the other side of the room then sat down on a chair before the desk.

I took out a pencil from a pencil case beside the desk as well as a notebook from my backpack then opened the notebook to a random, blank page then began to write slowly…

"Home…" I whispered when familiar memories flashed through my eyes.

'**_I want to go Home._**

**_Home is the place where my family is and is the place where my friends are._**

**_Home is the place where the people of my tongue are and where I truly understand people._**

**_But most importantly…_**

**_Home is the place where_is.'_**

I sat back to look at my work. It was a short poem but who said that I had to turn it in? No one would read my poem except me. Otherwise I would have written something entirely different and so flowery you could see a person in a dress saying it to you.

But I was surprised that I came up with this much in such a little fragment of time. Still, I looked down at the blank space on the bottom. I couldn't think of anything to write in there. What should I even write in there? The blank space at the time seemed imponderable and impossible to write in.

I stood up pushing the chair back and took the notebook with me to lie down on the bed to look at the ceiling once again. Holding up the notebook up in the air, I stared at the blank space and groaned. What did that blank space mean? My pitiful mind went in circles becoming dizzy with my pondering. The last line kept repeating itself over and over in my head causing me to clutch my head and throw the notebook on the desk. To my surprise, the notebook landed perfectly on the desk with the page with the poem written on it facing upward as if intimidating me to write something on the blank space.

Hours passed and rain began to patter down from the sky and little droplets knocked on my window like knuckles wanting to enter my room. But still, I thought about what to write on that blank space. What belongs there? An object? An event? A person…?

I had lost all sense of time as it flew by. Before I knew it, Grandmother had arrived and was calling me to the kitchen to help her cook dinner. Sitting up on my bed, I look at the clock on the nightstand. **9:17 P.M.** I was surprised in how much time had passed by. I arrived at home at four o' clock from school.

I left my bed and took one final glance at the notebook. The last stanza with the blank space was still the most noticeable part of the poem and feeling a small pang of guilt in my chest, I left my room to help Grandma in the kitchen.

* * *

Two days passed and I still didn't know what to write in that blank space. It was late Sunday afternoon and I was hanging around my room wondering what I should do. I was sitting before my desk on the chair trying to balance a pencil on my nose. The pencil wobbled and tottered on my nose causing me to feel a small itch in my nose. I tried to keep the pencil still to balance but to my dismay, I sneezed and the writing utensil flew across the room to who-knows-where.

My mouth let out a small groan in boredom as I looked up to the ceiling. My mind was completely blank.

Suddenly my eyes were drawn to a familiar book on the side of my desk. I picked up the book and held it delicately as if it were some valuable treasure.

I opened the book and fanned through it. The book was filled with pictures. Treasures of memories were contained in this book, pictures of friends and family were stored in this album and I saw small glimpses as them as pages flipped by in milliseconds.

When I finally reached the last page, I stopped. On the last page, I saw a small collection of photos unlike the much larger photos that were on the other pages.

On that final page, I saw pictures containing my most special memories. Memories of my eighth grade life. All of my friends seemed to go together in one great picture of my mind. I held photos of familiar friends and I smiled remembering the times when Olette always yelled at Hayner because he was goofing around and flirting with her. It was always obvious that they liked each other.

Memories of Pence, the chubby one who was always eating, passed through my mind. He was always making hilarious remarks whenever Olette and Hayner were hollering at each other.

I remembered Sora, the nuthead. He could be so dense sometimes but every once in a while he would be so defensive that it was scary.

Axel used to be our history teacher in eighth grade. He was such a pyro though! The flame headed man would always get so excited whenever he talked about any history that involved fire.

Namine was the shy one. She was always somewhere drawing or talking to us in a chatty manner. But at times she could be so violent surprising everyone in her short outbursts of anger that were completely out of her nature.

All of my friends: Olette, Namine, Sora, Pence, Hayner, and Axel.

While listing all of their names in my mind, my eyes were once again drawn to another item. Another photo was sticking out of the very back of the album. I took it out of its place and looked at the picture.

A boy with spiky, blonde hair sat behind me with a goofy grin on his face with his arms around my neck, hugging me from behind in an endearing way. Looking at myself, who still had my own short, black hair, was slightly red in the face probably blushing at the sight of the boy hugging her from behind and was smiling brightly holding both of her hands up in the 'V' style for Victory.

My fingers traced the boy's blonde spikes of hair remembering the surprisingly soft feel of each of his locks of hair. When I looked into the boy's impossibly sky blue eyes, I thought of only one name…

**_Roxas_**

A pair of tears slipped from my eyes and fell on the picture. I sobbed as I thought of memories that the two of us shared together and I couldn't help but smile sadly.

"I want…I want to see you again, Roxas," I sobbed as my tears blurred my vision of the boy with blonde locks of hair.

**Aishiteru yo Roxas-kun…**


End file.
